Rutger Hauer
| death_date = | birth_place = Breukelen, Netherlands | death_place = Beetsterzwaag, Netherlands | other_names = | children = 1 | occupation = | years_active = 1969–2019 | website = rutgerhauer.org | spouse = Heidi Merz (divorced) }} Rutger Oelsen Hauer ( ; 23 January 1944 – 19 July 2019) was a Dutch actor, writer and environmentalist. In 1999, he was named the Best Dutch Actor of the Century by the Dutch public. Hauer's career began in 1969 with the title role in the Dutch television series Floris, and surged with his leading role in Turkish Delight (1973), which in 1999 was named the Best Dutch Film of the Century. After gaining international recognition with the film Soldier of Orange in 1977, he moved into American films such as Nighthawks (1981) and Blade Runner (1982), starring in the latter as self-aware android Roy Batty. His performance in Blade Runner brought him roles in films such as The Osterman Weekend (1983), Ladyhawke (1985), The Hitcher (1986), Escape from Sobibor (for which he won the 1987 Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor in the television film category), Blind Fury (1989), The Blood of Heroes (1989), and Wedlock (1991). From the 1990s on, Hauer moved into low-budget films, and supporting roles in major films such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002), Batman Begins (2005) and The Rite (2011). He also made a return to Dutch cinema, and won the Rembrandt Award for Best Actor for his lead role in The Heineken Kidnapping (2011). Outside of acting, he founded the Rutger Hauer Starfish Association, an AIDS awareness organization. He was made a knight in the Order of the Netherlands Lion in 2013. "Acteur Rutger Hauer krijgt lintje", NOS, 2013. Retrieved on 12 February 2015. Early life Hauer was born in Breukelen on 23 January 1944,Rutger Hauer: Bescheiden wereldster – Privé | Het laatste Privé nieuws leest u op Prive.nl van De Telegraaf [prive]. Telegraaf.nl (30 November 2009). Retrieved on 28 December 2012. while the Netherlands was under German occupation during World War II.De Boerderij van Rutger Hauer te Beetsterzwaag, 50plusser.nl; accessed 17 January 2018. He stated in a 1981 interview, "I was born in the middle of the war, and I think for that reason I have deep roots in pacifism. Violence frightens me." His parents were Teunke (née Mellema) and Arend Hauer, both actors who operated an acting school in nearby Amsterdam. He had three sisters. According to Hauer, his parents were more interested in their art than their children. He did not have a close relationship with his father, and Erik Hazelhoff Roelfzema later became a father figure to Hauer after they met during the filming of Soldier of Orange. Hauer attended a Rudolf Steiner school, as his parents wanted him to develop his creativity. At the age of 15, he left school to join the Dutch merchant navy. He spent a year travelling the world aboard a freighter, but was unable to become a captain due to his colourblindness. Returning home, he worked odd jobs while finishing his high school diploma at night. He then entered the Academy for Theater and Dance in Amsterdam for acting classes, but soon dropped out to join the Royal Netherlands Army. He received training as a combat medic, but left the service after a few months as he opposed the use of deadly weapons. He subsequently returned to acting school and graduated in 1967. Career Hauer had his first acting role at the age of 11, as Eurysakes in the play Ajax. After graduating from the Academy for Theater and Dance, he became a stage actor with the . Hauer made his screen debut in 1969 when Paul Verhoeven cast him in the lead role of the television series Floris, a Dutch medieval action drama. The role made him famous in his native country, and Hauer reprised his role for the 1975 German remake Floris von Rosemund. Hauer's career changed course when Verhoeven cast him in Turkish Delight (1973). The film found box office favour abroad and at home, and Hauer looked to appear in more international films. Within two years, Hauer made his English-language debut in the British film The Wilby Conspiracy (1975). Set in South Africa, the film was an action-drama with a focus on apartheid. Hauer's supporting role, however, was barely noticed in Hollywood, and he returned to Dutch films for several years. During this period, he made Katie Tippel (1975) and worked again with Verhoeven on Soldier of Orange (1977), and Spetters (1980). These two films paired Hauer with fellow Dutch actor Jeroen Krabbé. Hauer made his American debut in the Sylvester Stallone film Nighthawks (1981) as a psychopathic and cold-blooded terrorist named Wulfgar. Unafraid of sinister roles, he portrayed Albert Speer in the 1982 American Broadcasting Company production Inside the Third Reich. The same year, Hauer appeared in arguably his most famous and acclaimed role as the eccentric and violent but sympathetic antihero Roy Batty in Ridley Scott's 1982 science fiction thriller Blade Runner, in which he delivered the famous tears in rain monologue. Hauer wrote some of the speech himself, the night before shooting, "cutting away swathes of the original script before adding the speech’s poignant final line". He went on to play the adventurer courting Theresa Russell in Eureka (1983), the investigative reporter opposite John Hurt in The Osterman Weekend (1983), the hardened Landsknecht mercenary Martin in Flesh & Blood (1985), and the knight paired with Michelle Pfeiffer in Ladyhawke (1985). He appeared in The Hitcher (1986), in which he played a mysterious hitchhiker tormenting a lone motorist and murdering anyone in his way. In 1987, he received a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor for his role in the television film Escape from Sobibor. At the height of Hauer's fame, he was set to be cast as RoboCop (1987), but Verhoeven, the film's director, considered him too large to move in the character's suit. That same year, Hauer starred as Nick Randall in Wanted: Dead or Alive as the descendant of the character played by Steve McQueen in the television series of the same name. In 1989, he starred in the Italian film The Legend of the Holy Drinker. Hauer was chosen to portray a blind martial artist superhero in Phillip Noyce's action film Blind Fury (1989). He initially struggled with the implausibility of the character, but learned to "unfocus my eyes, to react to smells and sounds" after meeting with blind judo practitioner Lynn Manning during his research for the role. Hauer returned to science fiction with The Blood of Heroes (1989), in which he played a former champion in a post-apocalyptic world. By the 1990s, Hauer was well known for his humorous Guinness commercials as well as his screen roles, which had increasingly involved low-budget films, such as Split Second (1992), The Beans of Egypt, Maine (1994), Omega Doom (1996) and New World Disorder (1999). In 1992, he appeared in the horror-comedy film, ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' as the main antagonist vampire, Lothos. He also appeared in the Kylie Minogue music video "On a Night Like This" (2000). During this time, Hauer acted in several British and American television productions, including Amelia Earhart: The Final Flight (1994) as Earhart's navigator Fred Noonan, Fatherland (1994), Hostile Waters (1997), Merlin (1998), The 10th Kingdom (2000), Smallville (2003), Alias (2003), and Salem's Lot (2004). Hauer played an assassin in Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2003), a villainous cardinal with influential power in Sin City (2005) and a devious corporate executive running Wayne Enterprises in Batman Begins (2005). Also in 2005, he played the title role in Patrick Lussier's film Dracula III: Legacy. Seven years later, he portrayed the vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing in Dario Argento's Dracula 3D. Hauer hosted the British reality television documentary Shock Treatment in 2005, and featured in Goal II: Living the Dream (2007) as Real Madrid coach Rudi Van der Merwe. He also recorded voice-overs for the British advertising campaign for Lurpak butter. In 2009, his role in avant-garde filmmaker Cyrus Frisch's Dazzle received positive reviews; it was described in Dutch press as "the most relevant Dutch film of the year". The same year, Hauer starred in the title role of Barbarossa, an Italian film directed by Renzo Martinelli. In April 2010, he was cast in the live action adaptation of the short and fictitious Grindhouse trailer Hobo With a Shotgun (2011). In 2011, he played Freddie Heineken in The Heineken Kidnapping, for which he received the 2012 Rembrandt Award for Best Actor. In 2015, Hauer starred as Ravn in The Last Kingdom and as Kingsley in Galavant. In 2016, he joined the film jury for ShortCutz Amsterdam, an annual film festival promoting short films in Amsterdam. Hauer starred as Niall Brigant in season 6 of HBO's True Blood. In 2017, Hauer voiced the role of Daniel Lazarski in the video game ''Observer'', set in a post-apocalyptic Poland. Lazarski is a member of a special elite police unit that can hack into minds and interact with memories within. In 2019, Hauer provided the voice of Master Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts III, replacing the late Leonard Nimoy. Personal life and death Hauer was an environmentalist. He supported the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society and was a member of its board of advisors. He also established an AIDS awareness organization called the Rutger Hauer Starfish Association.Rutger Hauer Starfish Association. Accessed 30 May 2008. In April 2007, he published his autobiography, All Those Moments: Stories of Heroes, Villains, Replicants, and Blade Runners (co-written with Patrick Quinlan), in which he discussed many of his acting roles.Rutger Hauer and Patrick Quinlan. All those moments: stories of heroes, villains, replicants, and Blade Runners, New York, NY: HarperEntertainment, 2007. . Proceeds from the book go to the Rutger Hauer Starfish Association. In 1985, Hauer married his second wife, Ineke ten Cate; they had been together since 1968. He had one child with his first wife, Heidi Merz: (born 1966), an actress who made him a grandfather in 1987. Although born in Utrecht, Hauer had strong links to Friesland. His second wife was daughter to the Leeuwarder Courant s editor-in-chief and he once stated in an interview with the Algemeen Dagblad that he "needed to feel the Frisian clay under his feet". Hauer died on 19 July 2019 at his home in Beetsterzwaag, following an unspecified illness. He was 75. A private funeral service was held on 24 July. Filmography Discography * Lost in the New Real by Arjen Anthony Lucassen (2012) – Narrator/Voight Kampff, lyrics References External links * * * * * * Rutger Hauer at Virtual History }} Category:1944 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Dutch male film actors Category:Dutch male television actors Category:Dutch male voice actors Category:20th-century Dutch male actors Category:21st-century Dutch male actors Category:Knights of the Order of the Netherlands Lion Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Golden Calf winners Category:Dutch expatriates in the United States Category:Dutch environmentalists Category:HIV/AIDS activists Category:Waldorf school alumni Category:Male actors from Amsterdam Category:People from Breukelen Category:Guinness advertising